Many children or others learning to write (hereinafter referred to as “student” or “students”) may encounter certain visual spatial and visual motor difficulties that impact the student's ability to properly space and align letters and words when learning how to write. These difficulties make it difficult for the student to write legible. This can make it challenging and frustration for the student to learn to write legibly, thus negatively impacting the student's development.
A writing aid is needed to help students learn to write legibly by helping them properly space, size, and align their written work.